User blog:Nightwing75/My Kreate-A-Kombatant -- Tiger
History Javier Nyamu was an Edenian slave, doing Sindel's bidding, rough or beguiling. Upon Shao Kahn's arrival, Nyamu saw a chance for redemption. A chance to be granted a higher prestige. He began to fight Shao Kahn's battles, to fight with his troops. During one battle, he fought a warrior by the name of Hanzo Hasashi. Hasashi and Nyamu were worthy opponents. The battle seemed to have no end. The dark, dreary day seemed to last a lifetime, and when it was over, neither was left as champion. The fight continued on, the kunai piercing Nyamu's stomach multiple times. The blades Nyamu was wielding were no match for Hasashi's blades. He depended on agility, speed, and strategy. Nyamu grew sore, and his legs grew weak. He knew Hasashi would soon defeat him. He had one last hope to defeat Hasashi. He unsheathed a small blade, glowing an intense yellow. Smoke began to erupt, as Nyamu's mere edenian hand could not grasp it much longer. The temperature of the knife was too hot for any being to hold. Nyamu was distracted by his own thoughts, and Hasashi's spear impacted Nyamu's stomach once more. Nyamu feared it would be the last time that he would live to see it. Hasashi had Nyamu at the tip of his blade, barely penetrating Nyamu's neck. He tried to stay calm, as the blade would easily pierce the veins. Hasashi's mouth gradually transformed into a grin. He pulled the blade away, and Nyamu noticed his opponent's boot caught fire. But this was not unintentional. The flame grew larger and larger, and eventually his foot swung back. Nyamu's eyes grew wide quickly. The nadir of Hasashi's body smashed Nyamu's jaw, sending him back hundreds of feet. Hasashi's beguiling backwards somersault left a trail of flame in the air. Hasashi, feeling victorious, was completely oblivious to the fact that a villainous being was approaching from behind. A blade made out of ice pierced soon Hasashi's organs, leaving him defenseless and weak. Nyamu watched from a distance as the superior warrior was defeated by a cyromancer. The ice warrior circled around Hanzo many times prior to stopping in front of him. "Please...." Hasashi muttered helplessly. "Surcease your begging," the cyromancer replied. "'Tis pathetic, and shows an obvious fear." The cyromancer's forearms and hands started to turn a light shade of blue, almost like ice. A sphere began to form, with it's atoms clearly unstable. As his hands grew further and further apart, the sphere grew bigger. Nyamu's mind was flabbergasted. The cyromancer stepped back farther, and pulled his arms back, but the sphere remained in the air. Floating, as if it was suspended. The cyromancer bent his left knee, and his right leg went back. He lept up into the air, and spun with his legs in the same position. Once completing a 360º spin, his right foot launched the ice blast forward. The cyromancer land on the ground, with his hand holding himself up. Hanzo Hasashi froze, covered in ice. The cyromancer charged toward the frozen warrior, and slid into him. The man shattered into pieces right before Nyamu's eyes. At that very moment the cyromancer revealed to be no cyromancer at all. It was a sorcerer. He transformed back into his true form. Nyamu, with a shattered jaw, went out to face the sorcerer. He sprinted toward him, still unseen. Prior to reaching him, he fell into a gap in the middle of the ground. He seemed to be falling forever, through a burning hell. The damned souls screamed out to him, "Please! Save us Javier Nyamu! Save us!" He viewed the flaming skeletons, the unbaptized babies. Their skin had turned black, and their eyes a brick red. Their fingers had turned to knives, and their trickery generated a floor for Nyamu to impact. He spun to try to find a way to land safely, but the safest way, was his feet. He started to slow down, giving an unusual feeling to his feet. He landed, at a speed in which should have sent the bones of his legs up to his shoulders. It was at this moment, he knew something was different. He, ''was different. The damned babies came charging to him. He could not harm an infant, but he could not allow himself to die. He looked up at a hole in the flaming wall, and leaped toward it. He did it swiftly, almost like a leopard, or a tiger. He spun rapidly, to avoid attracting flames to his body, although that effort was in vain. Once through the exit, he landed in a mansion, flaming. He continuously ran about, attempting to extinguish the fire. He found a quilt stylized like a tiger's fur. He rapped himself in it, and the flame only burned the section covering Nyamu's face. Although, it permanently bonded Nyamu's limbs to it. He stood there, looking in terror at the monster he had become. He was disfigured, his skin had the texture and look of a tiger's, and he was stuck in hell. He fell to his knees, rotating his hands as he could not believe his current appearance. He stood slowly, and his face burned. His eyes, he could feel the change in his eyes. Burned, he walked slowly, looking up for the first time. He saw a mirror in the distance, and saw a blurry, small reflection of himself. He grew closer and closer, and more and more horrified. He now stood directly in front of the mirror, looking at his disfigured body. His eyes had turned completely yellow, with a slim, vertical line as the pupil. Streaks of red shot through the iris. His anger built up inside of him, growing like a tumor. He screamed, and tensed his hand, now a fist. He pulled back, and Nyamu's fist caused the mirror to shatter. The pieces fell to the ground, and they showed nothing but a face. Very similar to, if not, the sorcerers face. It grinned, and said, "You are ready, Nyamu. You are ready to face your final trial. You know the way out." Nyamu stomped on the shattered glass multiple times, bloodying his foot. He looked up, and the mirror was not just a mirror. It was hiding a secret exit, to a place of which Nyamu did not know. He knocked on it in several different spots, and heard a hollow sounding echo in the fourth knock. He knocked once more, and was certain this was the way out. He stepped back a many yards, and charged toward it. Once more he jumped in the air, swiftly like a tiger. He clenched his hands into a fist, and plowed straight through the wall. To his fearful surprise, he landed right back where he had started. Right where he had fallen into the gap, only it was no longer there. The sorcerer stood there, looking down upon him. ''More coming soon! Special Moves *'Clawed- '''Tiger performs an uppercut with his claws, doing extra damage. **'Double Claw- 'Tiger performs "Clawed" and Vicio comes leaping up into the air and hits him back down with his claws. *'Bite- 'Tiger calls Vicio in and he bites the opponent, leaving them open for any attack. **'Bite and Claw- 'Vicio bites the opponent, and after the attack is done Vicio claws the opponent, leaving them open for attack again. *'Assistance- 'Quan Chi summons a gap in the ground, and the opponent falls in. **'Appearance- 'Quan Chi appears, distracting the opponent, leaving them open for attack. After the attack, Quan Chi summons a gap in the ground and teleports away. Finishers Fatalities '''Pain in the Neck- '''Tiger leaps toward his enemy, and clutches his fangs to their neck. They scream in pain and terror, and his claws rip through the opponent's chest. He pulls it apart, leaving them slaughtered in two. '''Vicious Vicio- '''Tiger calls Vicio and gets on the animal's back. Vicio leaps up into the air, and teleports there. The opponent hears a laugh, very similar to Quan Chi's, if not his. Tiger snaps the opponent's knees, and holds down his head. Vicio leaps up throught the ground directly where the opponent is lying, leaving a hole in their bodies. Babality '''Kitty!- '''Tiger transforms into a baby, and Vicio comes over (in kitten form) and licks Tiger's face. Then, they lie down and cuddle. Friendship '''Pat him! He's Friendly- '''Vicio walks over to the opponent and licks him. Then he lies down and rolls over onto his back wanting them to scratch his stomach. Character Relationships Original Timeline *Was a slave for Sindel prior to Shao Kahn's arrival. *Shao Kahn's slave after his arrival. *Fought Hanzo Hasashi prior to his reform as Scorpion. *Scorpion performs a strong kick to his jaw, hideously disfiguring it. *Went through Quan Chi's trials to becoming a warrior. *Completed the trials. *Chooses a tiger as his trusty companion, and names his Vicio. *Allys himself with Scorpion. *Hunts down Sub-Zero for Quan Chi. *Fights Sub-Zero along with Scorpion. *Wins in the battle but spares Sub-Zero. *Learns of Quan Chi's betrayal. *Informs Scorpion. *Assists Scorpion on his rebellion against Quan Chi. *Fights in the Mortal Kombat tournament. *Makes it to round 6, against Scorpion. *Defeats his ally. *Goes on to defeat Liu Kang. *Fights Shao Kahn, and defeats him. *Battles Onaga, but is defeated. *Finds Raiden fighting Onaga alongside Shang Tsung and Quan Chi. *Assists them in their battle. *Killed by Shang Tsung unintentionally. *Resurrected by Onaga to serve him. *Saved by Shao Kahn from Onaga's curse. *Learns of Quan Chi's betrayal and joins him. *Joins the Forces of Darkness in the battle of Armageddon. *Killed by Shao Kahn. *Seemingly resurrected upon the events of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Vicio is taken by Lex Luthor, and Tiger must retrieve a microchip from Batcave computer. *Fights all of the DC universe characters and defeats all except Superman. *Taken down by Superman. *Taken to the Batcave. *Finds Batman's kryptonite ring and uses it against Superman. *Steals microchip from Batcave computer. *Gives microchip to Lex Luthor in exchange for Vicio. *Kills Lex Luthor. *Transports back to Edenia. Altervative Timeline *No longer has a disfigured jaw given to him by Scorpion. *Cleansed of his villainous ways by Raiden after forseeing the future. *Participates in Mortal Kombat. *Defeated by Shang Tsung and killed. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. Trivia *Vicio was made because I was reading a Batman comic that had Bat-Hound and I decided he needed a trusty companion. *Vicio is pronounced '''Veesh•ee•oh, '''and is based upon the word ''vicious. *The part where his suit is bonded to his skin is loosely based off of Baron Zemo. Category:Blog posts